<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Prey/我的猎物【译文】 by budingdoufu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915410">My Prey/我的猎物【译文】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu'>budingdoufu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 恶魔城, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你有意与阿鲁卡多捉迷藏，但它升级成了更刺激的游戏。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, 阿鲁卡多x你</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Prey/我的猎物【译文】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549502">My Prey</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/pseuds/La_Saffron">La_Saffron</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你曾多次对他提出过这个想法，起初仅仅是出于说笑，但被放置过一次后便渐渐开始较真。不管怎样，你认为阿鲁卡多似乎领会不到个中乐趣，这可能使他误解了许多赛珐的反应和活泼个性。不过既然她已经和特雷弗过上了二人世界，开始新的游历冒险，你就有足够的时间考虑如何在曾经幽暗阴森的恶魔城里嬉戏。</p>
<p>“玩捉迷藏嘛。”你在晚餐时提出。</p>
<p>对方只在吸饮料时哼了一声意思意思。</p>
<p>你生气了，装作要把餐叉扔掉的样子。他疑惑地斜睨你一眼。“来吧！我说认真的，保证有趣！”</p>
<p>“有趣。”他闷声复读。你点头表示肯定，手背轻轻触碰他的胳膊。阿鲁卡多被你吓了一跳睁大眼睛看着你这个大胆的动作，而你挪动椅子凑得更近。</p>
<p>“是的，很有趣！”你想自己的眼睛一定在闪闪发亮，因为他的视线从来不曾离开过你，“小时候没玩过吗？”</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多放下杯子，向后靠在椅子上思考，压得椅子发出吱吱声。闭上眼睛，鼻子里长长叹气，无疑是陷入了回忆。“玩过。”</p>
<p>“那你肯定知道规则！”</p>
<p>下一秒胸膛里传来沉闷的笑声，对方再次探过身子去戳盘里的鱼，“这种小游戏还能有什么规则。它太简单了，”叉了块鱼肉递到你面前，“所以才是儿童游戏。”</p>
<p>你眼睛转回到自己的盘子，“我心里还不能是个孩子吗。”撅着嘴别开头，搅和盘里的青菜。有时候你真希望他别再被如此不幸的过去所诅咒，纠正起来太费劲了。</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多察觉你话语中的沮丧，停下动作飞快看了你一眼仿佛在寻找什么迹象。随后缓慢而平静地回答：“对生活保持乐观没什么错的，我只是不习惯。”</p>
<p>你皱皱鼻子。“我在这都好几月了，你还有什么不习惯的？”</p>
<p>“我需要时间。”他露出微笑，希望你能平静下来，“不过，我不喜欢你这样说。”</p>
<p>“对对对，”你讽刺地笑他，但其实没有恶意，“我只不过是你黑暗人生里的一丝丝阳光。”</p>
<p>“我喜欢偶尔晒点太阳。”</p>
<p> “很好。那你也会喜欢和我玩这个游戏的。”你举起酒杯向他致意，狡黠的微笑藏在杯沿后方，“早晚。”</p>
<p>事情就是这样开始的。你认为单纯缠着人可不够，决定直接开始游戏，完全避开他才是解决方案。你没有再提捉迷藏，这让阿鲁卡多很困惑。接下来几个晚上每当和你在一起时他都会犹豫不决。敏锐的目光仔细研究过你的行为之后（你也察觉到他已经发现你对他的关注），他不再紧张兮兮的了，认为你已经放弃了那个想法。</p>
<p>不趁机好好吓他一跳更待何时。 </p>
<p>接下来的几个晚上，你在自己的房间里紧咬着嘴唇，焦虑地在房间里踱步，思考何时采取行动最佳。虽然没有什么计划，但你非常认真地对待自己的角色，希望游戏不会失败，要是最后能看到他有所改变就更好了。尽管知道不能期望太高，你仍想看到阿德里安真心笑得足以看到尖牙，甚至是大笑。尽了最大努力就行。</p>
<p>然而一天晚上，计划却被一场突如其来的暴风雨给毁了。狂风呼啸有时候会吓着你，但你的重点不是来自城堡外的雷雨。还有什么比在这样的夜晚在阴森闹鬼的城堡里玩捉迷藏更好的呢？老天爷的想法和你完全一致，而你也从来没有像现在这样对雨心存感激。</p>
<p>你寻找着能找到的最轻薄的睡衣，手指颤抖着抽出一件漂白的旧睡裙。领口有点低，大腿周围太松了，但是它非常适合在大厅里跑步。你开始在城堡里漫无目的地游荡，小心地环顾四周角落，以确保不会撞上阿鲁卡多。赤脚拍打地板声沿着大厅崎岖不平的地毯轻踏而过，与怦怦直跳的心应和着节拍。你为他注意到你的消失激动不已，不得不握着自己颤抖的手，莫名地担心这会暴露位置。你打算把游戏拖得越久越好，拐过许多个弯，大胆的想法就越积越多。</p>
<p>你在等候时决定好路线。左，右，右，左，右，左，左，右。走到第三条走廊就迷了路，心也停跳了一拍。随即听到有个声音响起，虽然遥远，但是很清晰。“喂？”</p>
<p>大脑飞速转动，有股寒意传遍全身。要跑吗，还是原地等待，或者给线索让他来追踪你？你屏住呼吸竖起耳朵倾听对方的动静，不敢让自己掩盖其它任何声音。这种玩法能让游戏更刺激，你希望尽可能玩得痛快，如果不出意外的话。</p>
<p>他在喊你的名字了，比之前更响亮清晰，你决定偷偷溜走。转身光着脚丫沿长廊返回，尽量不关注砰砰跳的小心脏赶紧跑开。弯下身子躲在一堵高墙之后，汗湿的手抓着砖块试图屏住呼吸。还没跑多远肾上腺素就在血管里涌动，身体因兴奋而颤抖。你已经有段时间没感受过这种能量了。</p>
<p>“你在哪里？”听见阿鲁卡多德在楼下叫你。操，他怎么离得这么近了！</p>
<p>你憋着笑朝昏暗的大厅张望，然后以最快速度冲刺。不敢回头，因为怕看见他的影子就在身后，而且以他的速度和敏捷早晚会毫不费力地抓到你。</p>
<p>沉浸在思绪中差点儿被睡裙的褶边绊了一跤，撞到了墙壁疼得你嘶嘶抽气。你试图忽略肩上的疼痛，把裙摆团成团兜拢在手里，转身朝下一个拱门前进。也许沉重的呼吸暴露了位置，你听见身后有脚步声。 </p>
<p>急匆匆奔下蜿蜒的楼道，掌心刺痛感越发明显，你跑得脚趾头麻木，尽量稳住身形不摔下去。看起来又痛又傻气。飘窗外偶尔划过远处的闪电，雷声捶在了砰砰作响的心跳上。楼梯的门嘎吱一声打开，你仿佛感觉血液的轰鸣堵住了耳朵。</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多试探着喊你的名字，低沉嗓音在长廊的空心墙上回响。你在最下面的那扇门前停了一下，急不可待地关上门。这样应该可以了，他肯定听到了你离开的声音。现在他只能跟上来。</p>
<p>脚步匆忙沿着深红色地毯飞奔过许多木门，你现在要寻找另一个大厅溜进去，扫视着周围环境祈祷在阿鲁卡多到达楼梯底部前能找到出口。门再次打开的同时你已经移动到了别处，只是没有主厅那么明亮。你没有停下听他的靴子踩在地摊上的声音，腿比大脑运转得更快，提起裙摆前你已经再次跑起来了。</p>
<p>“拜托，这不好玩。”阿鲁卡多在厅堂里抱怨。你疯狂四处寻找下一个藏身之处，发现走廊尽头有两扇门。这下浅色的裙子可帮不了你隐藏踪迹，他差点就要找到你了。“晚饭要凉了。”</p>
<p>你转转眼珠子，接着随便选了一扇门轻轻关上它。是啊，就好像你很辛苦似的，晚餐可以再等等嘛。你心里耍起了小脾气。</p>
<p>快速扫视内部环境后你意识到自己溜进了一个小衣帽间，身边满是长袍、斗篷和长裤。耳朵贴在门板上边听边想象着阿鲁卡多杵在大厅中央左右为难的样字。你默默希望他往相反的方向走，祈祷吸血鬼的直觉不会立刻告诉他你的行踪。心跳声太大了听不见其它任何声音，但你努力竖起耳朵静候对方的动静。</p>
<p>随后阿鲁卡多的脚步声伴随着叹息响起，你愣住了，血液涌上大脑淹没了思考能力，无法分辨他离你更远还是更近。当你等到口干舌燥时才发觉已经听不见他的脚步声了，声音在大厅中渐渐消失。你眨眨眼睛，尽可能缓慢地下滑坐在地上，身体重得像灌铅。</p>
<p>真的是险象环生。</p>
<p>松了口气又打量一圈这个空间后，你抱住身体放任自己沉没在一堆长毛绒衣物里。竖起耳朵倾听阿鲁卡多折回来的声音，希望他发现和你失去联系后能回来这里。</p>
<p>你傻笑着。情况比预期的要好得多，这不再是单纯捉迷藏，而是增加了追逐游戏。</p>
<p>你在睡裙上擦擦手，那种刺痛感又回来了，小心翼翼推开门透过门缝窥视外围，大厅里除了火把和画框什么都没有。又等了几秒钟才完全打开门，溜进大厅沿原路返回。</p>
<p>提着裙摆脚步轻快，如果没人追上来就不需要匆匆忙忙了。你忍不住多次回首，不禁猜想是否有人跟在身后。你打了个颤，这地方真的邪门，没有阿鲁卡多的陪伴实在是怕得要死，仿佛鬼魂潜伏在墙壁里面。</p>
<p>经过一扇令人印象深刻的窗户，你只觉一阵微风拂过后背，然后停下脚步。不对，不是所有窗户都上锁了吗？你转身去看，大雨倾盆而下猛烈地敲打着窗棂，远处雷声隆隆更加吓人。没有任何迹象表明是风吹开窗户，所以——</p>
<p>火把的光亮猛地闪烁吓得你差点人都凉了，你拔腿就跑不敢回头细看。听见阿鲁卡多的声音就在拐角处，喊你的时候你跑得更快。</p>
<p>“找到你了。”</p>
<p>你再也无法克制自己尖叫出声，睡衣裙摆随着跑动在腿边狂甩。壮着胆子向身后瞥一眼，对方的脚步声清晰传来。金发在脑后拂动，阿鲁卡多保持着一个完美的冲刺速度追赶。你快速向另一个厅室移动，扶着墙支撑身体，心脏如擂鼓般在耳畔狂跳，手心里的汗洇湿了裙子。</p>
<p>身后响起了急促的哨声，但这次你没有东张西望。他那沉重的靴子不再是踏在地面上跟踪，而是在你人的上方。你抬头看到阿鲁卡多正踩着天花板踱步而来。阿鲁卡多袭来，你胸膛里爆发出的笑声迅速转变成尖叫。</p>
<p>“不！”你短促地叫了一下，突然放慢脚步猛地转过身。你错过他摔了个跟头的景象，只是看见优雅的吸血鬼王子像个老人扑倒在地便咯咯笑了起来。对方玩闹似的咆哮回荡在空旷的厅堂中，紧接着身影随着一声巨响划过。</p>
<p>Shit，这是他出现之前你唯一的想法，身影总是缀以红黑二色。你的本能开始发挥作用，从他伸出的双臂下弯下腰，下巴刚巧擦过对方的胳膊肘一瘸一拐地躲了过去。得以欣赏到他那不寻常的震惊真的无比兴奋，那一刻的快乐无法用任何东西比拟。你感觉自己站在了世界之巅。</p>
<p>你钻进大厅，地毯被匆忙的脚步弄得凌乱不堪，随后飞快沿着走廊逃走，藏好了再用汗涔涔的手重新攥紧衣裙，时间仿佛飞速流逝。你在大厅中间靠窗的地方停下喘着粗气，就在这时，你看见阿鲁卡多从拐角处走来。</p>
<p>即使离得那么远，你也能感觉到你们之间的激情。除却之前被你的惊吓吓倒过之外，他似乎呼吸纹丝不乱，也没跑得肌肉打颤。他耐心地等你喘够气，眯起眼睛闪过掠食的光芒，看得你膝盖发软。此刻才发现领口已经滑落露出了大片胸脯，你的胸部夸张地起伏，汗水堆积在双乳之间让你觉得有些不舒服。</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多一动，你看他双手交叉在背后吓了一跳。“玩够了吗？”他的声音平稳而温柔，但你怀疑他和你一样激动。</p>
<p>你直起腰身骄傲地昂起头，“想得美，小老头儿。”</p>
<p>他脸上露出了显而易见的困惑，随即露出侵略性的微笑：“我，‘老’？”</p>
<p>“就是。”</p>
<p>对方轻声笑了，“我让你见识见识什么叫‘老’。”</p>
<p>话音刚落阿鲁卡多突地猛冲，你几乎没有时间做出反应，因为他从你上方几米高的地方跳下来，一步就跃到你面前。你睁大了眼又惊又喜，跌跌撞撞向后退，现在已经退无可退。你第一次有了自己是阿鲁卡多的猎物的认知。此刻才意识到他是半吸血鬼，没人能阻止他把你关进笼子里，吸食掠夺你的生命。</p>
<p>想活命你就得逃，脸上浮现出了真正的恐惧。</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多从墙壁上反弹回来的速度之快力道之大，砖块都被踩碎了。手汗的粘腻感再度出现，伴随着耳边嗡鸣和沉重的喘息。你用力推开通往楼道的门，两步并一步地赶路，微凉的空气在双腿之间流动。你停下来看看最下面的台阶，阿鲁卡多的手正搭在门柱上。</p>
<p>他紧盯着你，在楼梯的最下面露出邪性的微笑。你呼吸一窒，但也跟着笑了。对方向前踏一步你就迅速后退，他后退你就前进。阿鲁卡多突然动了动，你边退边摸索着找门把手。两个人都不敢眨眼，只等着对方先动起来。他的眼里还带着点顽皮的光芒，锐利的眼神让你无所适从。</p>
<p>你悄悄咬着下唇，暗示性地抛过去一个飞眼，又微微挺起胸。对方慢慢上下打量一遍你的身体，然后你迅速伸出一根手指摇了摇，咯咯笑着溜出门去。</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多尾随你穿过大厅，黑暗中笑声在楼梯间回荡，他勉强抓住了你又被你迅速逃脱。你的笑声仿佛银铃在他耳边回响，他发现自己正享受着追逐的时光，尽管它有多么儿戏。阿鲁卡多的心脏乱跳，而这也不是因为追逐游戏所致。</p>
<p>他瞥一眼天花板，笑了笑然后窜离地面，顺着柱子边缘移动藏到一个角落。他希望你转过身去，并且最终逮捕你。你盲目地拐过墙角结果撞到了他的胸口，阿鲁卡多紧紧抱着你前后摇晃，你在他怀中蠕动，每动一下就被抱得越紧。</p>
<p>像是蝴蝶直接飞进了蜘蛛的网。</p>
<p>你兴奋的尖叫终于喘不过气，笑得连眼泪都挤出来了，却反而温暖了阿鲁卡多的心，尖叫声和对方发自内心的笑声相呼应。他稍微松开了对你的控制，胳膊顺着腰线下滑，你们在一阵咯咯的笑声和喘息声中双双倒地。你的胸膛紧贴着他的，你喜欢拥抱他，但现在想挣脱他的桎梏。</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多没有被逃避的动作吓住，嘴唇顺着脖子的曲线下滑，嘲笑你的失败。你挣扎的幅度减小最后停顿，因为他伸舌舔了舔你肩膀和脖子之间的交界处，尖牙随即开始啃咬那块嫩肉。你颤抖着卸了劲，发出一声喟叹。</p>
<p>“抓到你了，”低沉的嗓音响起，“我的小滑头。”</p>
<p>你的脸颊因这些话发热，推搡着对方的肩膀，喘着气盯他的脸。阿德里安温柔微笑，当你坐在他膝盖上时牢牢搂着你的腰。</p>
<p>你恶作剧般捏了一下他的鼻子，“谁叫你又老又慢的。”阿鲁卡多疑惑皱起眉头。</p>
<p>“你以为你很聪明是不是？”</p>
<p>你冲他笑笑，俯下身把他压倒在地。当他的双手拖住你的屁股时，后背“噗”地摔在地板上。你双手撑在对方脑袋两侧，长发铺散了一地。 你们快速对视一眼，不约而同爆发出大笑。你看见阿德里安闭着眼睛笑的样子，长长的尖牙在火光照耀下闪闪发光，随后被隐藏在姣好的唇形后面。</p>
<p>阿德里安发现了你敬畏的眼神，笑声渐渐平息，只是偶尔会发出一点咯咯的闷笑，然后完全停了下来，脸上依然挂着微笑。他朝你扬起眉毛，但是不说话，你借着从未有过的激情吻住了对方。他在你身下一动不动，而你则把手指插进那头浓密的长发里，用力拉扯以引起他的注意。</p>
<p>阿德里安反应很快，冰凉的手指抓住你的臀部把握平衡顺便挤压两人下半身的空间。湿润的水声弥漫在空中，你们疯狂吮吸着对方的嘴唇又咬又舔。你吞下了他柔软的呻吟，张开大腿进一步圈住对方的腰身，没穿内裤暴露在空气中的粉穴直接压在他的裤子上。你把阿鲁卡多拉得更近，胸部怼上对方的胸膛，仰起头配合他的节奏毫不掩饰饱含爱慕的声音。</p>
<p>只是略一分开阿德里安便转而把你压在身下，手掌滑过你的膝弯勾在自己腰上，不假思索地再次吻住你的嘴唇。厅堂里的情侣互相抚慰对方，激情地宣泄着他们的欲望。</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多促狭地捏着你的大腿肉，当你的脚后跟压在他腰上时，他发出一声低吟，挺胯更进一步磨蹭着你的花穴。手指拽着你的睡衣裙，拼命想把你从衬衣的束缚中解放出来。对方恋恋不舍地暂停这个湿吻，以便脱掉自己那身名贵的衣物。你脑袋后仰睁着眼睛看他，笑了笑，只要他迫不及待想要把你扒光，就说明这个游戏很成功。</p>
<p>手指插进他的长发，迫使他停下来看着你。“阿德里安。”你沙哑地喊他的名字。</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“我的爱……”你温言软语。阿鲁卡多打量你一眼，视线扫过柔软的乳房上的红晕，你扇动的睫毛和雷电交加的雨夜下的肤色。他正努力抑制着原始冲动带来的颤抖，但你可以从指尖感觉到这份战栗。最后他在你的攻势下屈服了，你打算好好利用这股优势。</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多身体前倾，双手甜蜜地抚摸着你腰线，“怎么了？”</p>
<p>冰凉的手托住他的脸颊，拇指抚摸尖尖的颧骨，他也允许了你的举动。你抚过他的眼皮，抚平凌乱的眉毛，沿着鼻子滑过人中沟，最后意味颇深地缓缓摩擦微肿的嘴唇。用拇指戳他长长的尖牙时，他心甘情愿张开嘴，喉结上下滚动颤抖着发出前所未有的呻吟声。金色的眼睛几乎消失，因为它们被黑曜石般的欲望淹没，阿鲁卡多俯视着如同私藏珍宝般的你。他一点点凑近你的脸，仿佛被催眠了，相信你很久以前就对他施了爱情魔法，现在只是在等待时机，而他就这么依了你。</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多离你的嘴唇只有几毫米，鼻尖抵着你的鼻尖，同样等待时机。他的嘴唇也在渴望你的，仿佛这对他的生存至关重要，他谴责自己没有早点给你允诺。只要再动一下，便会被封进你的誓言之吻，永生难逃……</p>
<p>“晚餐怎么办？”</p>
<p>嗯？</p>
<p>阿德里安还因为情欲眨巴着眼睛，把身体重量重新转回到自己膝盖上，你的手从他的脸滑向身体，最后落在肚子上。你憋了一股坏笑，眼里闪着狡黠的的光芒。他重重叹了口气，顺着你的身体爬了回去，眼睛和你视线齐平。你微笑着盯着他，对方犀利的目光穿透了你的灵魂，希望他接下来的话语能与你心中产生共鸣。</p>
<p>“去他妈的晚饭。”</p>
<p>阿鲁卡多把你扛到肩上，不理会你爆发出的大笑，使劲往屁股上打了两巴掌，你的尖叫声让他很满足。他很满意你现在只能挂在他肩上了，接着便跑向能找到的最近的卧室。你抓住他的衬衫，屁股由于阿鲁卡多匆匆穿过恶魔城的厅室颠簸着，心想一定要让捉迷藏成为日常活动。</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>